young_dracula_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blondie
Blondie, born as Timothy Andrews, is one of the older members of Malik's gang at 95 years old. He was one of the few to, not only survive REVAMP, but also successfully complete the program. Currently he has been forced to become the leader of the gang, despite his wishes to start seeking out how to find a way back into regular society, and to do something truly meaningful with his unlife History Born into a middle class family the 14th August 1917, only a short while before the end of WW1, Timothy was brought up in a strongly patriotic background. Whilst, his father had not been able to fight in the war himself due to his blindness, Timothy took every opportunity he could to listen to in awe some war stories from some of the men who had in his small village. As a result, he decided he wanted to be a soldier too one day, to make his parents and his country proud. As a child, he would often "practice" for this by playing soldier with any neighborhood kids, girls or boys, willing. Other than that he would have a relatively pleasant childhood, with a very over aggressive cat called Daisy and parents who doted on him and his little brother Riley. He bonded particularly with his mother, and was often teased as a "mummy's boy". One of his fond memories of her particularly, was how whenever he was upset she would play the, somewhat of a family heirloom, piano for him until he cheered up. She would later go on to teach him how to play himself. He was also very close to and protective of Riley. Timothy was always sticking up to any bullies of his baby brother, and even going as far to staring fights with them. In one such fight he ended up with a scar on his shoulder as a result, which he would in the future be hesitant to admit was caused by a very sharp pencil. Come 1939, it would seem that he was finally going to get his wish of becoming a soldier when WW2 arrived, and he was one of the very first to enlist when people looking for recruits visited his village. By the time the war was only a few weeks in he had already left home, hoping to return a war hero. Only a few days in however, Timothy would come to realize how hellish war really was, with some village friends being shot down almost the second they went over the trenches. Despite this though, he never lost his nerve, and only became more determined to defeat what he viewed as the "evil" Germans for the greater good. His moral was also kept strong by the letters he received from his family, although when he replied he made sure to leave out just how horrible it really was on the front line, lest his family worry. A few weeks in, he began to notice something strange. Every night after sundown, someone would dig themselves out of a hole in the mud and dart into no-mans land, sometimes to join the fighting already going on there are, but when there wasn't any Timothy had no idea where he went, although occasionally, he could almost swear he heard faint screams coming from the German trenches. But either way, come sunrise, he would always return to bury himself under the mud again. So one day, determined to find out what he was doing, Timothy purposely waited beside the spot to see the bizarre soldier, who would later turn out to be none other than Malik Vaccaria, who would hide in the mud during daytime to avoid the sunlight. Sure enough, as always, Malik dug himself out, and was rather amused to find a curious human soldier practically sitting on top of where the vampire had buried himself. The following conversation, filled with relatively light teasing and banter, was where the nickname "Blondie" originated from, although it would not become commonly used until much later. However, despite this the conversation did not reveal much other than the mysterious soldier's name before he darted off again, so, interest piqued, Timothy resolved to (whenever he wasn't busy actually fighting in the war) sit there again, every night, until he knew what was going on. And to Malik's amusement that was exactly what he did, and they would always, as they had the first night, banter a bit before Malik went over the top of the trenches, and Timothy would always fall asleep before he came back. So, regardless of all that he still did not learn much about the "mud guy", although they both did begin to mutually appreciate each others company. However, months later, Timothy found out who, and what Malik was in a different way entirely, when, during a battle on no-mans land, Timothy was impaled by shrapnel following an explosion and, unnoticed, he was left for dead. Then, not long later, came sunset. It turned out what Malik usually did was pick off any survivors in no-mans land, before moving onto the German trenches, and during his rounds, in the pitch black he saw Timothy. Timothy albeit, could not see him both due to only having human eyesight as well as being barely conscious. Although he did recognize him when he started talking. Despite the state he was in, he still managed to be slightly confused by the casual manner in which Malik was talking to him though, especially due to the fact he was bleeding out, due to having been left unattended with a shard of metal stabbing into his gut. That confusion changed to anger though, when Malik started teasing him for getting himself in this situation, and he ended up snapping at Malik (the effect of which was significantly lessened by the fact he was barely able to speak louder than a whisper) to get him to a medic for some treatment because he didn't want to die. It was then that Malik finally at least somewhat acknowledged the severity of the wound, and in a relatively cheerful tone, assured him that it was easily dealt with. A now delirious Timothy barely had time to process what he thought was his cat from home somehow hissing at him again, before the vampire that had actually made the sound baring his fangs, pinned him down and bit the wounded breather in the neck. After this, Malik, declaring that the war had gotten as boring as the last one and that it was time to have some fun elsewhere, easily picked up Timothy, who was already beginning to painfully as well as rapidly Turn, and darted off to the nearest town. The transformation was needless to say not without hitches, although not just because of the obvious pain. One such reason was how, when they arrived in the town, Malik stopped to flirt a nurse he came across that he had already flirted with before not long ago, despite the man he now currently had propped up and leaning against him being clearly in pain and covered in blood. On top of that, in the middle of said attempted seduction, Timothy's fangs came through. No more flirtations occurred again between the nurse and Malik after that incident. The next problem faced, was that unlike most of the half-fangs that Malik had dealt with in the past, the former soldier did not easily give in to the thirst even once fully Turned, determined to hold onto his humanity. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily depending on your perspective, his reluctance and desperation to hold onto his humanity, did not last. Although it took the manipulations of Malik he eventually gave in, and when he did his new vampiric nature took over completely. For the next few years Malik and, as he was now always referred to as, "Blondie", travelled around creating havoc, particularly in Germany. By the time the war ended though, Malik returned to his gang, and introduced them to Blondie. It was with them that he would go on to spend over 70 years with, meaning by the time The Cease-fire came around he was one of the longest standing members, as well as oldest in general, by 2012 being 95 years old. Currently following his completion of the REVAMP program, he remains a member of the gang where he has been forced to take on the role of leadership due to being one of it's eldest and long standing members. This is a position he strongly dislikes, and at the same time he is currently considering whether to pursue a relationship with a fellow gang member (Sal). Trivia * His favourite blood type is O-. * Has a soft spot still for classical music. He keeps this guilty pleasure very quiet however. * He can no longer play the piano, a fact he somewhat regrets, as it has been decades since he last played it, due to it not being viewed as very "vampiric". * He has a crush on Sal. * Another guilty pleasure of his, is how he likes to hear the few older members of the gang talk about their adventures from the days before he was even born. However, far too prideful he would never admit this, and preferred to skulk around only just close enough to be able to actually hear, and pretend to not be interested or even listening. * One of the physically strongest members of the gang. * Strongly patriotic, with a great pride for Britain. He has in fact gotten into fights over this. * Due to his days as a soldier during WW2, he has a strong disliking of Germans which he has never been able to get past. As a result they were generally his preferred prey prior to revamping. * One of the few half-fang of Malik's in the gang, to have been friendly with him prior to being Turned.